


Принцип игры

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подслушав неожиданное признание, Бьякуя решил совместить приятное с полезным</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на командный фест Зомаш: Перезагрузка, тема — «Между здесь и там», команда Блич Спецназ  
> беты — Ollyy, Лейтенатор

Бьякуя не любил принцип «Если хочешь, чтобы дело было сделано хорошо, займись им сам». Обычно это означало неумение подбирать исполнителей или ставить перед подчиненными задачи. Однако некоторые вопросы можно было решить только самостоятельно. Например, изловить гостя, после появления которого поголовье карпов в пруду уменьшалось. Бьякуя не столько волновался за судьбу рыб, сколько раздражался из-за свободного проникновения злоумышленника в поместье.

Прогулка по ночному саду могла бы стать отменным отдыхом, если бы не необходимость постоянно скрывать духовную силу. Бьякуя сосредоточенно шел между деревьев, по привычке считая стволы. Один, второй, третий, дальше — три камня, потом повернуть направо…

Две знакомые реяцу коснулись сознания — теплая и игривая, как молодое вино — это Рукия. Яркая, огненная, неровно дрожащая — Ренджи.

Бьякуя вздохнул. Похоже, он выбрал неудачное время для поимки похитителя. Эти двое способны заглушить собственной силой почти любого. Даже Рукии не мешало бы получше контролировать реяцу, а Ренджи… это был Ренджи. Он и контроль были понятиями несовместимыми.

Отступив на несколько шагов, Бьякуя развернулся. Над головой раздался победный вопль, заставивший поморщиться, тяжело скрипнула ветвь, зашумели листья. Похоже, Рукия никогда не изживет свои руконгайские привычки. Он снова вздохнул. Поздно читать мораль, особенно той, которая в этом не нуждается. На плечи посыпались сухие веточки и обрывки коры.

— Эй, Ренджи! — голос Рукии звучал насмешливо, — ты там что, заблудился?

— Да пошла ты, — Бьякуя смотрел, как Ренджи вышел из шунпо и ловко опустился на ветку рядом с Рукией. — Не понимаю, чего ты так любишь торчать на деревьях.

Бьякуя этого тоже не понимал. Рукия могла сидеть на дереве часами. Иногда просто смотрела вдаль, как будто именно с этой точки ей открывалось что-то необычное — хотя, возможно, так оно и было. Иногда наблюдала, свесив руку, за суетящимися в саду слугами. Это было давно. Сейчас сестра большую часть времени проводила в своем отряде.

— Заткнись и не порть мне хороший вечер. Не прыгай так, а то свалишься…

— Свалюсь и свалюсь, будешь за мной ухаживать, спасать из лап четвертого отряда, а, Рукия?

— Да я тебе по шее надаю и ноги выдерну, чтобы дурака не валял.

Надо было уходить. Но Бьякуя медлил, желая продлить эти мгновенья невольной близости, купаясь в тепле, которое окутывало парочку на дереве. Словно крал их. Смешно. Смешно и нелепо.

— Так, — снова раздался голос Рукии, — Нанао. Что ты о ней думаешь?

Бьякуя приподнял брови. Неожиданно.

— Лейтенант восьмого отряда, исполнительна, трудолюбива, педантична. Крыса библиотечная!

Раздался громкий шлепок, хохот Ренджи и возмущенный возглас Рукии:

— Не говори так!

Снова посыпались веточки и листья, наверху шумно завозились, угрожающе заскрипела ветка. Разумеется. Во всем парке не нашлось лучшего места — кроме ветвей старого ясеня.

Если эта парочка сейчас свалится ему на голову, это окажется достойным завершением столь нелепого вечера. И поделом. Бьякуя отступил на два шага, но тут же замер — показалось, будто неподалеку подмигнула чужая легкая реяцу. Он напряженно вслушивался в окружающее пространство, но больше ничего не заметил. Похоже, действительно показалось. Но все равно стоит проверить.

Из-за облаков выглянула луна, залив молочным светом деревья, посеребрив траву и листья. Рукия лежала на ветке, вытянувшись и свесив руку, смотрела вниз. Ренджи устроился рядом, опершись спиной о ствол. Если Бьякуя сейчас попытается исчезнуть… Он хмыкнул, представив, как сестра испуганно валится на землю, а Ренджи пытается одновременно вытянуться и поклониться. В общем, неудачная идея — объявлять о своем присутствии, и причин тому — множество. Но Бьякуя, внутренне развеселившись, признался себе, что ему просто любопытно, о чем говорят Рукия и Ренджи. Они в последнее время редко встречаются — вот так.

А те продолжали препираться:

— Сой Фон очень симпатичная. Ну?

— Рукия! Ты смерти моей хочешь? Да я лучше улей трахну!

— Дурак! Я об тебя кулак отбила.

— Вот-вот, у меня уже голова болит.

— У тебя там пусто, чему болеть?

— Кость! Болит кость.

Они хохотали, и Бьякуя безуспешно сдерживал улыбку — Рукия сватает его лейтенанту невесту? Забавно. Бьякуе всегда казалось, что Ренджи в состоянии решать такие вопросы самостоятельно.

— А как тебе Исане?

— Слушай, — голос Ренджи прозвучал странно, — не надо.

Воцарилась тишина. А Ренджи продолжил:

— Тебе, конечно, все это не нравится, я понимаю. Не беспокойся — я не позволю себе оскорбить капитана.

— Идиот! — крикнула сестра. — Какой же ты идиот. При чем здесь брат? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Бьякуя моргнул. Действительно, при чем здесь он?

— Рукия, если ты перестанешь пытаться свести меня с кем-нибудь, я буду гораздо счастливее. И вообще, кеккай хоть поставь — на всякий случай, мало ли.

Рукия пошевелилась, вспышка кидо накрыла поляну под деревом прозрачным куполом, и Бьякуя понял, что оказался внутри радиуса действия кеккая. Просто великолепно.

— Плохо, что ты узнала, — Ренджи закрыл глаза, расслабляясь.

— Узнала? Ты хочешь сказать, плохо, что ты надрался, психанул, а потом полночи орал на меня, как тебя угораздило влюбиться в собственного капитана?

Наверное, это должно было прозвучать язвительно, но получилось как-то несчастно. Бьякуя отстраненно слушал, как сестра шмыгает носом и что-то шепчет.

— Сама виновата, — буркнул Ренджи, — надоела со своим «Брат то, брат се». Без тебя знаю.

— Может, тебе перевестись в другой отряд?

Бьякуя нахмурился. Просто великолепно.

— Совсем идиотка? Сброшу вниз, будешь чушь нести.

Далекий звон оповестил о наступлении полуночи. Рукия зашевелилась, зашуршала, усаживаясь.

— Ого, сколько времени, — Ренджи потянулся. — Ты дома ночуешь или в отряде?

— В отряде, с утра построение, — сестра помолчала. — Первый раз буду проводить одна.

— Круто.

— Пошли уже, — Рукия пригладила волосы и затянула пояс. — И сними кеккай.

— Сама снимай, — Ренджи закинул руки за голову, сцепив в замок, и потянулся. — У меня с кидо плохо.

— Потому что ты не занимаешься ничерта. Снимай, кому говорю.

— Да отстань ты, если все тут взорвется, капитан Кучики нам головы поотрывает. И я занимаюсь.

— Ладно уж, сама сниму. И не занимаешься — если бы занимался, то научился бы контролировать кидо. Дурья голова.

Они, продолжая переругиваться, пошли напрямик, через кусты, и Бьякуя неодобрительно поджал губы. Кеккай лопнул с сухим треском, оставив в ушах звенящую тишину, а в душе — суматоху. Было немного лестно, а еще смешно и неловко.

Бьякуя подошел к дереву, легко вспрыгнул на толстую ветвь и погладил шершавую кору. Казалось, она еще хранила тепло Рукии и Ренджи. Глупости. Он откинулся на ствол, совсем как недавно это делал Ренджи, и прикрыл глаза. Бьякуя думал, что неуемное любопытство делало его жизнь весьма интересной. Вот и сейчас оно трогало изнутри острыми коготками, вонзая их все глубже. Бьякуя не был склонен недооценивать роль, которую он играл в жизни Ренджи. Однако романтика представлялась Бьякуе последним из чувств, в которых можно было того заподозрить. Его лейтенант всегда был паршивым конспиратором — в этом Бьякуя убеждался не единожды. Любопытно, насколько хорошо он научился себя контролировать?

В этом стоило разобраться.

И да, к вопросу о кидо — давно пора заняться.

Бьякуя любил сочетать приятное с полезным.

Он оттолкнулся от ветви и ушел в шунпо. Таинственные похитители карпов его больше не интересовали.


	2. Chapter 2

Ренджи иногда раздражала собственная способность подскакивать рано утром, даже если лег за пару часов до восхода солнца. Вот и сегодня можно было еще подремать — ежедневные построения в шестом отряде не проводили, а его первая тренировка по расписанию шла в полдень. Он зевнул, накрыл голову подушкой, но потом все же скатился с футона и вскочил. Толку-то валяться.

Особенно если светит солнышко, настроение отличное, к тому же капитан Кучики наверняка сейчас в кабинете — Ренджи еще ни разу не удавалось прийти раньше, ночует он там, что ли?

Через полчаса, насвистывая, Ренджи шагал в кабинет.

По привычке постучался, распахнул дверь, коротко кланяясь — и замер, обводя взглядом пустую комнату. Бьякуи не было. Непривычно. Может, уже ушел? Нет.

Ренджи прошелся, вспоминая, как обычно выглядит кабинет по утрам. Распахнул два боковых окна — Бьякуя любил свежий воздух, и всегда открывал их, даже если шел дождь. Особенно если шел дождь. Поправил и без того аккуратную стопку документов на капитанском столе, прочитал пояснение «На подпись генералу Ямамото» на верхней бумажке, надо передать. Тронул белоснежное хаори на вешалке — отстиранное, отглаженное, оно все равно едва заметно пахло капитаном.

Солнечное утро немного померкло. Ренджи мрачно плюхнулся за свой стол, подтянул к себе стопку бумаг, аккуратно сложенную с вечера, и бессмысленно уставился на верхний листок. Капитана нет, настроение — придушить кого-нибудь хочется. «Запрос на посещение мира живых в связи…» Херня какая-то, обнаглели. Они считают, что если навешать побольше лапши на уши, им позволят мотаться туда-сюда? Ренджи нацарапал в углу бумажки «Отклонить». Еще бы неплохо по зубам дать за наглость — ну этим он займется на тренировке. Пятое подразделение, говорите? Отлично. Он взял следующую страницу.

Когда он поднял голову, то увидел перед собой небольшую бабочку. Она чуть взмахивала крыльями, удерживая равновесие на небрежно брошенной кисточке для туши, и слепо водила усиками.

Ренджи протянул палец, бабочка взлетела и уселась на самый кончик. Цепкие сухие лапки неприятно щекотали кожу. Серебристая пыльца взметнулась в воздух, а помещение заполнил голос капитана:

— Ренджи, жду тебя к шести вечера в поместье. Не забудь отдать документы на подпись генералу Ямамото.

Документы для Ямамото! Конечно же, Ренджи забыл о них. А у него вот-вот тренировка с отрядом, после которой успеть бы себя в порядок привести. Твою же мать. Бабочка взмахнула крыльями и упорхнула — капитан никогда не ждал ответа.

Он схватил папку и помчался в первый отряд. Налетел на испуганного Рикичи, шуганул стайку девушек, ругаясь. Сердце билось ровно и спокойно. Подумаешь, капитана Кучики сегодня не будет, подумаешь, вызвал к себе домой, подумаешь, подумаешь, подумаешь. А, плевать. Время вокруг Ренджи дернулось и понеслось вскачь, за ярким солнцем, за белыми облаками.

Документы Ренджи передать успел, даже умудрился ничего не напутать. А вот тренировка не задалась. Разминаясь у кромки поля, он постоянно отключался. Нехорошо это, не дело — но мысли носились как сумасшедшие, то возвращаясь к утреннему посланию, то прыгая на несколько часов вперед. И ладони были все время мокрые, Забимару скользил, неровно вздрагивая, когда Ренджи активировал шикай.

Попались на глаза засранцы из пятого подразделения, пытавшиеся пробраться в мир живых, так Ренджи долго смотрел на всю их честную компанию, пытаясь вспомнить, за что же он хотел им навалять. А вспомнив, махнул рукой — не до того.

Только загнав отряд на финальную пробежку, он пришел в себя. Крикнул Рикичи, приказав закончить вместо него, развернулся и ринулся в раздевалку. Подумаешь, осталось полтора часа, подумаешь…

Ренджи бывал в поместье Кучики — и не единожды. Ходил к Рукии, иногда они втроем пили чай — Рукия его щипала исподтишка всякий раз, когда Ренджи подносил чашку к губам. Получала она потом, конечно, за это. Но ни разу не приходил именно к капитану — ни к чему это, незачем, да и о чем им говорить.

Раздирая непослушные после душа пряди и заплетая их в косу, Ренджи постепенно успокаивался. Даже успел перебрать список своих грешков — но, вроде бы, ни один из них не стоил внимания начальства, а уж тем более — вызова для личного разговора подальше от отряда.

А когда подошло время отправляться, он был собран и деловит: с капитаном Кучики лучше не расслабляться, зазеваешься — выкинет на свалку. Да даже если скажет что-нибудь вроде «Ты меня разочаровал, Ренджи» — все равно плохо. Разочаровывать своего капитана Ренджи не любил.

У ворот поместья он ненадолго остановился, успокаивая дыхание. А потом пошел следом за поджидавшим его слугой. По белой, извивающейся дорожке вдоль неровно разбросанных камней, которые Ренджи считал годными только на постройку запруды у реки, мимо искривленных стволов сакуры, которые росли здесь, наверное, с момента закладки первого здания.

Слуга остановился перед расписанными танцующими журавлями седзи, поклонился и раздвинул створки. Капитан, освещенный лучами заходящего солнца, сидел спиной к двери. Ренджи тихо вошел, опустился на колени и уставился в пол.

Минуты текли лениво и томительно, Ренджи прислушивался к давлению реяцу, от которой щекотало в солнечном сплетении, вдыхал знакомый запах и изредка поднимал голову, окидывая быстрым взглядом спину, затянутую в темно-синее кимоно.

Стук кисти о подставку вырвал его из созерцательной задумчивости.

— Ренджи, подойди. Сейчас принесут чай.

Ренджи пересел, незаметно изучая неподвижный профиль. Смотреть на своего капитана он мог бесконечно — даже стол в кабинете поставил так, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Ближе, Ренджи.

От Бьякуи пахло тушью, цветами и вечерним садом. Ренджи впитывал в себя этот запах, а руки сами сжимались в кулаки — до боли в ладонях от впившихся в кожу ногтей.

— Как твои успехи в кидо? — Ренджи сначала не понял, а потом, осознав, ошарашено вскинул голову, уставившись на капитана.

— Э-э-э-э… — он почесал в затылке.

— Два месяца назад я просил тебя уделить этому искусству особое внимание, — Бьякуя говорил, глядя перед собой. — Что ты сделал за это время?

Ренджи снова почесал в затылке.

— Выучил формулы, прочитал теорию.

— Понятно.

— С кем-нибудь занимался?

— Нет, — опустил голову Ренджи.

Повисла тишина. Красные лучи заходящего солнца подсвечивали неподвижное лицо капитана, окрашивая румянцем.

— Безответственно и некомпетентно.

Ренджи опустил голову еще ниже.

— Создай шар силы.

— Прямо здесь?

— Ренджи, у тебя проблемы не только с кидо, но и со слухом? Может, тебе посетить четвертый отряд?

Изнутри поднялось и рыкнуло раздражение. Ренджи вскинул голову, посмотрел капитану в глаза и, не отрывая взгляда, начал формировать в ладонях сгусток духовной силы — как читал в книгах, как учили в Академии.

Синий шар дрожал, разбрасывая жалящие протуберанцы духовных частиц, набухал, сыпал искрами.

— Достаточно, Ренджи, прекрати увеличение.

Ренджи попытался притушить, ужать силу в руках, но шар распух сразу вдвое — резким скачком. Центр угрожающе налился черным, капитан же продолжал смотреть вперед, все еще не поворачиваясь лицом к Ренджи.

— Сосредоточься на сердцевине, вытяни из нее лишнюю энергию.

Но шар продолжил расти, и Ренджи запаниковал.

— Капитан Кучики!

Тот, наконец, соизволил посмотреть на него, потом развернулся всем телом и вгляделся в полыхающее чернильно-синее зарево с неожиданным интересом. Протянул руку — от прикосновения теплой ладони Ренджи тряхнуло, шар на миг сжался, взорвался с оглушительным грохотом, швырнув Ренджи на стену позади.

Когда рассеялся дым и перестали сыпаться осколки, Ренджи пошевелился. Рядом с ним парил полупрозрачный голубоватый щит, который через миг разлетелся круговоротом духовной силы. Капитан Кучики выглядел несколько раздраженным.

— Поднимайся, Ренджи. Пройдемся, пока здесь убирают.

Они шли по шуршавшей гравием дорожке. Капитан как будто наслаждался прогулкой, Ренджи же просто следовал за ним, держась позади ровно на шаг.

У пруда капитан остановился, а потом развернулся к Ренджи.

— Твой уровень силы вполне приемлем, — проговорил он ровно, — но контроль над ней — самое беспомощное и унылое зрелище, какое только можно встретить.

Сволочь. Можно подумать, увидел что-то новое. Ренджи начал заводиться. Все-таки умел Бьякуя достать.

— Капитан Кучики, зачем вы меня провоцируете? — напрямик спросил Ренджи.

— Провоцирую? — тот приподнял бровь. — Что ты возомнил о себе?

Ренджи вдруг почувствовал усталость.

— Просто скажите, что от меня требуется, а?

— Начиная с завтрашнего дня, — изучающий взгляд почти придавил к земле, — мы с тобой будем заниматься кидо, Ренджи. До тех пор, пока ты не освоишь базовые принципы контроля над духовной силой. Свободен.

Ренджи сглотнул и быстро поклонился. Капитан слегка кивнул в ответ и отвернулся к пруду.

Уходя, Ренджи все время посматривал через плечо на неподвижную фигуру на фоне жемчужно-желтого заката. Какого, вообще, хрена происходит? Сердце стучало часто-часто, подпрыгивая к самому горлу и проваливаясь между ребер.


	3. Chapter 3

Бьякуя рассматривал сложенные ровными рядами мишени для атакующих заклинаний. На первое время достаточно. Слуга вопросительно посмотрел и, после кивка, расторопно поволок мишени наружу.

Если Бьякуя хоть немного знал Ренджи — а он смел надеяться, что немного все же знал — вечер получится горячим. Впрочем, как выяснилось, Ренджи опять преподнес сюрприз. Влюблен, подумать только.

Надев тренировочное косоде без рукавов, Бьякуя завязал волосы в хвост и отправился на полигон. Перед воротами поместья уже волновалась знакомая реяцу. Пока Ренджи доберется, Бьякуя закончит приготовления.

Три мишени — хватит для начала.

Бьякуя сунул руки в разрезы хакама и задумался — а может, все-таки теорию? Хотя нет, это бессмысленно, пока он не увидит, в чем проблема.

В спину толкнулась и замерла, подрагивая, духовная сила.

Не оборачиваясь, Бьякуя произнес:

— Ренджи, подойди.

Раздался шорох шагов по песку, а потом затих — лишь взгляд настойчиво сверлил между лопаток. Бьякуя вздохнул:

— Ренджи, моя спина — совсем неинтересное зрелище. Взгляни лучше сюда.

— Да, капитан.

— Что скажешь?

Ренджи медленно обошел мишени, задумчиво подергал себя за косу.

— Цели, стандартные, у нас в Академии такие были.

— Значит, ты представляешь, как ими пользоваться, — Бьякуя отступил и показал на ровный круг в центре ближайшей мишени. — Отметка позволяет анализировать силу удара, преподаватели потом вносят коррективы в обучение студента.

— У меня мишени всегда разлетались, — Ренджи переступил с ноги на ногу, на миг коснулся плечом, мазнув по коже теплом.

— Неважно. Я хочу, чтобы ты отошел на стандартное расстояние и попал в центральную мишень залпом алого пламени. Формулу не произноси, силы тебе и без того хватает.

— Но мне говорили…

— Ренджи, ты слушаешь, что говорю тебя я.

— Но почему алое пламя? Я думал, мы займемся чем-то посложнее…

— Ренджи.

Тот замолк, вытер ладони о хакама, покосился на Бьякую и пошел отсчитывать шаги. На тридцатом развернулся, сложил руки перед собой.

Духовная сила Ренджи уплотнилась настолько, что можно было увидеть темный купол над полигоном.

— Хадо тридцать один, Шаккахо!

Алый бесформенный сгусток устремился к мишени и взорвался на полпути с оглушительным грохотом. Волна духовных частиц ударила Бьякую в грудь, и он взлетел, удерживая равновесие.

— Отлично, Ренджи. Теперь еще раз, но постарайся хотя бы сделать вид, что целишься.

Тот поднялся с земли, отряхнул ладони, не глядя на Бьякую, сжал губы и уставился на мишень. Потоки духовных частиц вились над поместьем, скручиваясь в узлы, Бьякуя видел, как между сошедшимися на переносице бровями Ренджи выступили капельки пота.

— Хадо тридцать один, Шаккахо!

Алая сфера сорвалась, промелькнула смазанным огненным хвостом и взорвалась, разнося мишень в пыль. Ренджи отдачей отбросило к дальней стене, и сейчас он стоял на коленях, отчаянно тряся головой. Полураспустившаяся коса моталась по спине, на песок капала кровь.

Бьякуя опустился рядом; присев, ухватил Ренджи за подбородок и проверил зрачок. Черные глаза уставились растерянно. Похоже, все в порядке, стоит только позавидовать крепкому лбу.

Положив ладонь на окровавленную грудь, Бьякуя быстро залечил лопнувшую от удара кожу. Потом встал, вытер грязную руку о хакама и негромко бросил:

— Хватит валяться, мы только начали.

Ренджи обреченно застонал, ткнувшись лбом в рыхлый песок.

Бьякуя подавил желание хорошенько пнуть своего лейтенанта под ребра — возмутительная расхлябанность. Но тот через мгновенье вскочил, демонстрируя готовность продолжить занятия, и Бьякуя отвернулся.

— За мной.

— Да, капитан, — тяжелый вздох.

Бьякуя задумался, с чего бы начать лекцию. Очевидно, что стандартный подход не сработает — иначе в академии в Ренджи кидо вбили бы силой. Его лейтенант был способным и целеустремленным бойцом. За это Бьякуя в свое время и взял его в отряд. Значит, надо было придумать что-то другое. Что-то, что позволит Ренджи проникнуть в самую суть кидо и обучиться его контролировать.

Они приблизились к мишеням, и Бьякуя вытянул руку вперед. С пальцев сорвался плотный, идеально ровный шар, взорвался, на миг скрыв мишень из виду. Когда рассеялся дым, на белой поверхности не оказалось ни царапины.

— Э, капитан… Вы промахнулись?

Бьякуя сформировал еще одну алую сферу и швырнул вперед. Она взорвалась в метре перед мишенью. Вторая взорвалась ближе. Третья — еще ближе. Шары взрывались через равное расстояние, отмечая свой путь опаленными пятнами на песке.

— Хадо тридцать один, Шаккахо!

От грохота заложило уши, мишень взлетела и осыпалась кучкой мелких обломков. Бьякуя, склонив голову, пошел вперед. Правая мишень оказалась скошена подчистую, куски разбросало почти правильным кругом. Хороший выстрел.

Он сел прямо на песок, скрестив ноги, и похлопал рядом с собой. Ренджи неловко устроился, затянул хвост потуже и изобразил внимание.

Бьякуя помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, потом негромко поинтересовался:

— Ренджи, если я прикажу срезать мечом волосы, — он дернул себя за прядь, демонстрируя, о каких волосах шла речь, — что ты сделаешь?

Ренджи хмыкнул и пожал плечами:

— Если прикажете — возьму да срежу.

— Срежь.

— Что?

— Срежь с меня прядь волос.

— Э-э-э…

— Это приказ.

— Понял.

Ренджи подскочил и побежал к кромке полигона, туда, где оставил Забимару. Когда он возвратился, Бьякуя дернул за шнурок, распуская волосы, и застыл в ожидании. Раздался короткий свист клинка, и Бьякуя почувствовал, как Ренджи наклонился — шею защекотал теплый вздох. Перед глазами появилась ладонь с короткой прядью.

— Вот.

Бьякуя сдул волосинки и удовлетворенно кивнул:

— А теперь сделай то же самое, только шикаем.

На миг даже стало любопытно — будет спорить или нет? Но только на миг, потому что почти сразу раздалось:

— Реви, Забимару!

Лязг сочленений ударил по ушам, просвистевший рядом с головой клинок взъерошил волосы на затылке. И снова перед лицом замаячила протянутая ладонь с прядью. Бьякуя улыбнулся.

— Повтори. При помощи банкая.

Молчание затянулось. Бьякуя смотрел перед собой и слегка улыбался. Иногда Ренджи бывал чересчур серьезен. А тот присел сбоку на корточки и заглянул Бьякуе в лицо:

— Капитан. Я не понимаю, чего вы добиваетесь.

— Я объясню, после того, как ты выполнишь приказ.

— Так точно, слушаюсь, — и встал рывком.

Разозлился. Это хорошо. Бьякуя смахнул с коленей несколько упавших волосков.

— Бан-кай.

Сухой скрежет, рев, многократно усилившаяся реяцу — Бьякуя расправил плечи. В небе мелькнул ярко-красный всполох, порыв ветра шумно прошелся по кронам деревьев. Бьякуя поднял голову — прямо на него неслась огромная змея. Он мог разглядеть толстые костяные звенья, широкую пасть с поблескивающими клыками, смертельное пламя в глубине зева. Духовная сила визгом прошлась по перепонкам, согнула деревья, выворачивая их из земли. Бьякуя резко наклонился вправо. Вопль Ренджи слился со скрежетом, змея пронеслась над головой огромным тяжелым телом, закрывшим вечернее небо. А потом наступила тишина.

Ренджи подбежал, уселся на пятки, молча протянул прядь. Срез был идеально ровный — там, где прошелся клык Забимару.

Они помолчали.

— Любое умение, Ренджи, это базовые навыки плюс постоянная работа. Тебе не нужно день и ночь тренироваться, чтобы научиться срезать прядь волос, верно?

— Э, да. Зачем, я и так…

— Вот именно. Понимая свой меч, обладая огромным опытом, ты мгновенно оцениваешь ситуацию, принимаешь решение и действуешь, исходя из обстановки. Когда я наклонился, ты моментально перестроился и отвел Забимару в сторону.

— Ну да, и что? Зачем это все?

— Так вот, Ренджи. Искусство кидо, как и умение владеть занпакто, основывается на базовом понимании сути вещей и долгих тренировках. Нельзя зазубрить все формулы и после этого использовать заклинания, как нельзя выучить все стойки, все возможные удары при сражении занпакто. Понимаешь?

— Капитан, — тяжело уронил Ренджи и замолчал. Потом пошевелился и продолжил: — Вам кто-нибудь говорил, что вы псих?

Бьякуя прикрыл глаза.

Дедушка: «Бьякуя, неразумно так рисковать — только сумасшедшие бросаются на пустых, едва овладев занпакто». Хисана: «Господин Бьякуя, вы… вы псих! Мне страшно! Вы же разобьетесь!»

— Много раз. Это было давно.

Почему он их вспомнил? Наверное, потому, что ни у кого больше не хватало смелости называть его психом. Впрочем, он отвлекся. Бьякуя моргнул.

— Направленная работа с кидо сродни умению работать клинком. Пока ты не ощущаешь его продолжением себя, ты не сможешь им управлять.

— Я понимаю. Те Шаккахо, вы специально взрывали их так? Через каждый метр?

— В детстве дедушка учил меня игре. На маленькой площадке надо было создавать крошечные шары алого пламени и взрывать их быстрее, чем дедушка будет рассекать их мечом.

— И как?

— Я проигрывал, — Бьякуя смахнул с лица челку. — Всегда. Меня это страшно злило. Только позже я понял, что сутью игры был не результат, а процесс.

Подул прохладный ветерок, снова растрепав волосы, Ренджи наклонился к Бьякуе, вздрогнул, отшатнулся и опять застыл.

— Да, Ренджи?

— Можно, я завяжу?

Бьякуя молча протянул шнурок. Руки зарылись в волосы, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы. Бьякуя подавил желание откинуться назад и расслабиться. От уверенных прикосновений в затылке собиралось тепло, а кожа покрылась мурашками удовольствия. 

  
  
Автор — [Vitce](http://vitcer.deviantart.com/art/Moments-of-calm-297827049)  


Над головой раздалось озабоченное:

— Холодно? — И на плечи легли горячие ладони, растирая, разогревая мышцы.

— Спасибо, Ренджи, достаточно.

Интересные ощущения.

— Ага.

Он ловко собрал волосы в хвост, перехватил шнурком — Бьякуя чувствовал, как его конец щекочет шею — и затянул.

— Готово.

Быстро темнело.

— Почему у меня не получается?

— Тебе нужно отыскать собственную систему контроля кидо. В Академии обучают трем, но их намного больше. Академия пошла по рациональному пути. Двадцать процентов усилий дают восемьдесят процентов результата. Оставшиеся двадцать процентов либо учатся сами, либо живут без кидо. Потому как на обучение оставшихся двадцати процентов студентов придется потратить восемьдесят процентов ресурсов. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю. Спасибо, капитан.

— Не благодари меня. Я не допущу, чтобы мой лейтенант был полным невежеством в одном из боевых искусств.

— Раньше вас это не смущало.

— Раньше ты меня не интересовал.

Ренджи криво усмехнулся.

— Умеете вы подбодрить.

— И не собирался. — Бьякуя встал. — Продолжим, Ренджи. Для начала расскажешь, что именно ты делаешь, когда концентрируешься на заклинании…

Ренджи давно ушел, а Бьякуя сидел и смотрел в темный провал окна. Его лейтенант отлично контролировал себя, когда Бьякуя его провоцировал. Он замирал каждый раз, когда чувствовал прикосновение, и через мгновенье вежливо отстранялся. При этом Ренджи абсолютно, совершенно, феноменально не умел подчинять себе кидо.

Бьякуя пока не понимал, что с этим можно сделать.

На столе лежали листы, безнадежно испорченные неровно начертанными иероглифами. Бьякуя смял плотную бумагу и сбросил ее в урну.

Пододвинул к себе плоскую нефритовую тушечницу и принялся растирать тушь. Потом перебрал просохшие кисти, тронул мягкий ворс одной из них и положил перед собой чистый лист.

Обучать Ренджи кидо оказалось неожиданно увлекательно. Он был словно свиток, начатый мастером — свиток, в который можно вписать свою историю.

«После заката

Ветер рисует…»

И все-таки, в чем проблема Ренджи?

Рука дрогнула, и кисть прочертила толстую длинную линию. Досадно. Это уже шестой лист. Стих, будто заколдованный, отказывался ложиться на бумагу.

Вдруг вспомнились слова первого учителя каллиграфии: «Вода всякий раз меняет русло. Пересядь, если капризничает кисть».

Бьякуя уперся ладонями в столик и начал его медленно двигать. Все дальше и дальше, пока не оказался у самого окна. Кисти рассыпались, чистый лист соскользнул на пол, но Бьякуя достал новый. Знакомые вещи выглядели непривычно, словно он попал в другое измерение.

Бьякуя достал новую тушечницу, провел кистью по жирному бруску.

«После заката  
Ветер рисует на небе  
Скорое утро».

Идеально.

Тушь подсыхала, а Бьякуя сидел в темноте и думал, что Ренджи стоит попробовать сменить обстановку. Им обоим стоить ее сменить. И тогда, возможно, все получится.

Тихо стрекотала одинокая цикада.


	4. Chapter 4

Ренджи ненавидел бои с тенью — ему категорически не хватало пространства. Он любил размах и силу, лязг шикая и рев Забимару. Тренировки же на скорость и маневренность нагоняли на него скуку — пусть второй отряд скачет вокруг невидимого противника. Но сегодня все падало из рук, а Забимару, ехидная тварь, махнув хвостом, посоветовал подвигаться, мол, слышал, что это помогает. Иногда Ренджи казалось, что его занпакто общается с Сенбонзакурой, настолько знакомые проскальзывали в разговоре нотки.

И он танцевал вокруг воображаемого противника, осыпая его градом ударов, уворачиваясь от невидимых атак, рывками уходя от попыток захвата. Он сражался сам с собой.

Ренджи остановился, когда почувствовал, что каждая мышца в теле дрожит. Повязка на лбу промокла от пота. И сейчас он заливал глаза, скатывался по обнаженной груди.

Позади кто-то шевельнулся. Ренджи резко развернулся, вытирая мокрое лицо, и замер: у входа в тренировочный зал стоял Бьякуя. Стоял тихо, его реяцу едва заметно пульсировала. Бьякуя задумчиво смотрел на Ренджи.

— Капитан, — ноги сами понесли вперед, кровь ударила в голову, потом отхлынула. — Вы меня искали?

— Да. Ознакомься с изменениями в расписании дежурств, — Бьякуя протянул ему сложенный вдвое лист. — Жду тебя в кабинете.

— Твою!.. — Ренджи заткнулся огромным усилием воли — ну охренеть, изменения в уже утвержденном расписании.

Бьякуя тем временем развернулся и пошел прочь. Ренджи смотрел ему вслед, сжимая злополучный листок, смотрел, задыхаясь, не в силах оторвать взгляда от покачивающихся в такт шагам складок белоснежного хаори, темноволосого затылка — волосы Бьякуя подровнял, уже и не скажешь, где Ренджи неаккуратно отхватывал пряди занпакто. Он тянулся к Бьякуе, чувствуя, как теряет контроль над эмоциями, как в горле набухает горячий шар, и невозможно сглотнуть от переполняющего сердце восторга, восхищения, веселой злости. Хотелось совсем по-дурацки присвистнуть вслед, одобрительно и громко, так хотелось, что Ренджи до хруста стиснул кулаки, чтобы не наделать глупостей.

Бьякуя свернул за угол, и напряжение лопнуло, оставив Ренджи хватать ртом воздух, словно рыба.

Твою же мать. Твою же мать.

Когда Ренджи понял, что дрочит на своего капитана, то не удивился — ну вроде дрочит и дрочит, подумаешь; восхищение внутренними качествами перекинулось на качества внешние, всякое бывает. Ренджи даже вывел теорию, по которой развитие событий виделось ему логичным, закономерным и, самое главное, преходящим. Потому как мало ли на кого он дрочил в своей жизни — от Рукии до капитана Уноханы. А то, что к мужчине потянуло — тут, конечно, Ренджи дал маху, даже посмеивался: вот же угораздило, никогда о себе бы такого не подумал, но проблемы, опять же, не видел.

Плохо стало, когда похоть — поначалу смешная и бестолковая — вопреки всем предположениям не развеялась, не сменилась другим увлечением, таким же легким и необременительным, а прикипела, вросла корнями в самую душу. Превратилась сначала во влюбленность, а потом во что-то, чему Ренджи до сих пор не хотел давать определения. Просто — накатывала глухая тоска, рвала зубами на части; просто — хотелось прыгнуть выше головы, долететь до самого солнца; просто — просто Ренджи влип, от пяток до самого кончика хвоста, и не было ни одного шанса вытравить из души это ненормальное чувство, что так мешало жить и ради чего жить, вообще, стоило.

И все, что он мог придумать — научиться прятать эту нелепую и больную страсть. Потому как витать в облаках на службе опасно — опасно не только для собственной шкуры, но и для вверенных бойцов; потому как выглядеть идиотом перед капитаном из-за того, что задумался, остался ли у него шрам после того удара Куросаки — стыдно и глупо; потому как ставить капитана в неловкое положение своим поведением или давать повод для оскорбительных слухов — да Ренджи скорее покончит с собой.

Было трудно — но у него получилось. Понадобилось немного сосредоточенности и много желания, а это он уже проходил, когда тренировал банкай. Уйти в себя, отыскать где-то под сердцем точку, которая рвалась и металась, а потом успокаивать ее, совсем как при ловле рыбы — долгое ожидание, ловкая подсечка, и вот те самые, опасные и вредные эмоции бьются в стальном кулаке, постепенно затихая.

Только вот оказалось, что все это нихрена не значит. Стоило Бьякуе немного — совсем чуть-чуть — сократить дистанцию, самоконтроль рассыпался, словно башенка из сосновых игл, какими играют руконгайские дети. Все, чего он добился за последний год, оказалось снесено, и Ренджи чувствовал, как тонет, бессмысленно цепляясь за остатки самообладания и не в силах вернуть привычное спокойствие.

Он тряхнул головой, приходя в себя — размечтался, придурок, а капитан там, наверное, ждет. Расправил судорожно смятый листок и посмотрел, что же, мать его, изменилось. И ради чего было тащиться на тренировку.

Прочитал.

Разгладил снова.

Еще раз — уже крайне внимательно — изучил расписание и бросился в душ.

Они отправляются в мир живых? Вместе с капитаном? Что-то случилось. Ренджи вдохнул, выдохнул, привычно замер, на миг погружаясь в себя — и спокойствие вернулось, а также вернулся контроль. Мысли заработали ясно и четко.

Нечего в мире живых делать обоим офицерам старшего ранга, нечего — если на то нет серьезной причины.

Когда он появился в кабинете, капитана не было. На столе лежал приказ о командировке и предписание на процедуру запечатывания силы в Двенадцатый отряд.

Ренджи вздохнул. Уселся и углубился в документы: отправление сегодня, срок —сутки, в строке «количество гигаев» стоит прочерк. Плюс координаты участка, на котором следовали проводить зачистку местности. Насколько Ренджи помнил — довольно шумное местечко, но ничего особенного, новичков он бы туда не отправил, а вот бойцов с опытом десяти выходов — запросто. По всему выходило, что планировалось стандартное дежурство на закрепленной за отрядом территории. Стандартное — за исключением исполнителей.

Размышления прервал Бьякуя: стремительно пронесся к своему столу, обдав Ренджи потоком воздуха, и тот мучительно вздохнул, некстати вспомнив мягкость прядей под пальцами. Так, спокойнее, Абарай, не до того сейчас.

— Капитан, — пришлось откашляться — горло перехватило. — Почему вы? Я могу справиться с любой проблемой, вы же знаете. Вам вовсе не обязательно заниматься этим самому.

Бьякуя развернулся, смерил Ренджи задумчивым взглядом, посмотрел в окно, словно увидел там что-то интересное, и качнул головой:

— Без меня не выйдет, Ренджи, — и чуть усмехнулся. — Мы отправляемся заниматься кидо.

Если бы Ренджи стоял, он бы, наверное, присел.

Таращился на Бьякую, открывая и закрывая рот, в голове было пусто.

— Э? — получилось выдавить из себя. Идиотское ощущение.

Бьякуя был невозмутим.

— Закрой рот, распишись в приказе, отнеси предписание в Двенадцатый отряд. Отправляемся через два часа.

— А…

— Ренджи, и капитанам, и лейтенантам положены боевые выходы, ты это знаешь не хуже моего. Что тебя удивляет? Совместим два дела.

— Но…

Бьякуя повел бровью.

Больше судьбу Ренджи решил не испытывать.

Оставшееся время он метался между кабинетом капитана и хозяйственным отделом, собирая паек, форму. Между делом наорал на Рикичи, который опять зачем-то решил отполировать его занпакто. В общем, когда пришло время отправляться, и появился невозмутимый капитан, Ренджи бурлил, словно кипящий котел. В задницу похерил дистанцию между собой и капитаном, украдкой вдохнув запах волос; зачем-то поправил складки его хакама. Пытаясь взять себя в руки, рванул повязку, затянув так, что голову будто стиснуло стальным обручем. Умудрился не поздороваться со встретившимся им по пути к сенкаймону капитаном Комамурой, опомнившись, только когда они разминулись.

Перед вратами их ждал дежурный. Злорадно ухмыльнувшись, он врезал печатью так, что Ренджи едва устоял на ногах. Но нужно было торопиться, и он, бессильно ругаясь, ступил в полумрак перехода. Двенадцатый отряд должен гореть в аду.

Бьякуя сразу рванул вперед, Ренджи подхватил вещевой мешок и бросился следом, цепляясь за спасительную мысль: если он не успокоится до выхода из тоннеля, начнутся проблемы.


	5. Chapter 5

В день на закрепленной за шестым отрядом территории в среднем умирает около двухсот человек. И появляется не больше десятка пустых. Не самый сложный участок, особенно для того, кто видел Хиросиму и Нагасаки. Тогда шинигами работали посменно, возвращаясь в Общество душ только отоспаться и поесть. На второй сотне от однообразных, механических движений начинала клокотать ярость, на четвертой ей на смену приходило тупое оцепенение. На пятой, тогда, над Хиросимой, Бьякуя бросил считать. Может быть, поэтому ему столь трудно понимать и Рукию, и Ренджи — они слишком эмоционально воспринимали работу шинигами. Но это пройдет, Бьякуя знал совершенно точно. Со временем.

Сейчас Ренджи методично зачищал свой сектор — его реяцу чувствовалась всплесками, как будто он выныривал из воды, обдавая Бьякую волнами. Сам Бьякуя уже закончил со своим участком, включая расправу над одиноким пустым, и сейчас думал, с чего стоит начать тренировку кидо.

Мысль о Ренджи вызвала легкое смятение. Бьякуя не любил сюрпризы, а Ренджи его удивил. В очередной раз. Так удивляет давно хоженая тропа, которая заводит в гущу деревьев. Словно все знакомо — и ряды стволов, и кусты по обочине — но голова кружится от неузнавания и неправильности.

То, что Ренджи у входа во врата кипел, как вулкан, Бьякую не удивляло. Кипящий Ренджи — это нормально. Казалось, его эмоции можно нашинковать пластинами — сочные, насыщенные, от которых на руках встают дыбом волоски.

То, что Ренджи вышел из врат спокойным и собранным, Бьякую тоже не удивляло. Он достаточно часто видел своего лейтенанта именно таким. Это нормально — сдержанный и сосредоточенный Ренджи.

А вот то, что между этими двумя состояниями прошло около десяти минут, казалось Бьякуе странным. Совсем недавно Ренджи был готов испепелить офицера Двенадцатого, накладывавшего на них печати, и вот он спокойно парит, ожидая указаний; бурлящая еще недавно реяцу напоминает бегущую складками гладь озера.

Сейчас Бьякуя уже не мог сказать, чего ему хотелось больше — пробить странное неумение Ренджи работать с кидо или довести его до гудящего водоворота ярости, выпотрошить и посмотреть, что же там внутри; что он прячет, а главное — как? В подушечках пальцев зудело желание разбить сдержанность, которая накрывала Ренджи, как водяная пленка, стоило ему оказаться рядом с Бьякуей. Чем дальше, тем больше хотелось вытрясти из него истинное отношение. Но Ренджи только смотрел — твердо и прозрачно, вертикальная морщинка раскалывала переносицу; ниже кланялся, когда Бьякуя задевал острые лопатки, направляя потоки духовных частиц во время тренировок; уходил в себя, когда тот касался гладкого горячего плеча, призывая ко вниманию.

Бьякуя прислушался — похоже, Ренджи закончил со своей частью и двигается к месту стоянки.

В небольшом парке, который они выбрал для размещения, царила тишина. Люди давно разошлись, и им никто не помешает заниматься. Точнее, выбрал Бьякуя — Ренджи бы с удовольствием остановился посреди шумного города, где даже ночью светло от огней, людского шума и дрожания духовной силы.

Реяцу Ренджи приближалась зигзагом, как будто он метался из стороны в сторону. Бьякуя хмыкнул — через пару часов ему будет не так весело.

Ренджи шумно приземлился, накрыв порывом ветра, в котором смешались гарь города и аромат леса, присел возле мешка с запасами, неторопливо завернул занпакто в промасленную тряпку и потянулся, широко улыбаясь неизвестно чему. Бьякуя встряхнулся.

— Приступим к тренировке, Ренджи.

— Прямо сейчас? — тот посмотрел нерешительно.

— Именно. Или ты голоден?

— Нет, пока нет…

— Хорошо. Садись.

Бьякуя обошел послушно устроившегося на траве Ренджи, думая, с чего начать.

— В прошлый раз ты пытался сконцентрироваться на своем внутреннем мире, на чем-то очень личном, — начал Бьякуя. Ренджи кивнул, высокий хвост качнулся вверх-вниз. — Сегодня мы попробуем другую методику — ты будешь сосредотачиваться на внешнем объекте.

Бьякуя до сих пор считал, что это тупиковый путь, но попробовать стоило. Он подошел к вещевому мешку, с которым они прибыли, и достал из него набор для игры в шахматы — самый обычный, светлое и темное дерево. Опустился на траву напротив Ренджи, выбрал пешку из набора и положил перед собой.

— Что я должен сделать? — Ренджи протянул руку и поставил пешку вертикально.

— Сейчас ты сформируешь алое пламя. Но не так, как обычно, а представляя, будто вытягиваешь духовную силу из пешки.

— Не понимаю, — Ренджи выглядел сконфуженным, и Бьякуя чуть вздохнул.

— Все просто. В фигурке нет духовной силы, но если ты будешь обращаться к ней, она выступит барьером, и ты сможешь сконцентрировать внимание. Просто представь, что это твое продолжение, и ты работаешь с занпакто. Приступай.

Ренджи недоверчиво глянул, потом вытянул руки, чуть наклонился вперед и напряженно сдвинул брови. Бьякуя чувствовал, как тревожно колеблется его реяцу. Фигурка качнулась и завалилась набок. Ренджи шумно выдохнул, откидываясь назад.

— Еще раз, — Бьякуя снова поставил фигурку.

Ренджи скривился, растирая шею, и снова сосредоточился, страдальчески сведя брови. Лицо исказилось напряжением, словно он сдавал экзамен по силовой подготовке.

Так дело не пойдет.

Бьякуя шевельнулся — Ренджи следил за ним исподлобья, будто закаменев; снял одну перчатку, потом вторую и через миг оказался у него за спиной. Пробежался пальцами по шее, уверенно нащупывая узлы мышц. Оказывается, у татуировок, расписывающих Ренджи, ощутимый рельеф — если надавить посильнее, можно наощупь проследить ломаный узор. Кожа покрылась мурашками, и Бьякуя чуть задержался с касанием, чувствуя, как отзывается Ренджи — изнутри, из самой глубины. А потом быстро — раз, два, три — нажал на три точки. Ренджи подпрыгнул, заорал и тут же обмяк, ругаясь и хватаясь за шею. Жесткая ладонь проехалась по пальцам, Бьякуя бесцеремонно сбросил ее и продолжил разминать твердые, как доска, мышцы.

Ренджи сидел смирно, опустил плечи и максимально расслабившись; дышал ровно и глубоко; только по телу изредка прокатывалась крупная дрожь. В эти мгновенья от него лилось такое напряжение, что Бьякуе становилось трудно дышать. Он в последний раз огладил размятые мышцы и вернулся на свое место.

— Продолжим, Ренджи.

Через час тот сжег пять пешек и двух слонов, опалил траву в радиусе пары метров, словно растеряв даже малое умение сосредотачиваться на кидо. А еще он начал злиться. Бьякуя чувствовал ту самую ауру ярости, которая сопровождала Ренджи перед входом во врата, он даже пару раз непочтительно огрызнулся — и сам этого, похоже, не заметил.

— Еще сутки, и запомнишь эту простейшую последовательность, — Бьякуя сжал руку в кулак — до боли, до онемения в пальцах. От Ренджи на него катилась волна бешенства.

— Да, капитан, — сквозь зубы. Волна закрыла половину неба.

— Тогда сядь ровно, сосредоточься — если, конечно, в состоянии это сделать.

И обрушилась, накрывая с головой

— Хватит! — Ренджи вскочил.

— Я не закончил, — Бьякуя чувствовал, как клокочут эмоции Ренджи, проходя насквозь.

— Нахрен! Пустая трата времени, скажу я вам, капитан Кучики.

— Ренджи, сядь и успокойся.

— Да нихера! Считаете себя самым умным? Умнее тех хренов в Академии?

К слову, Бьякуя именно так и считал. Но в груди уже начал разгораться гнев.

— Что ты себе позволяешь?

— Нихрена у вас не выйдет!

Ренджи хватал ртом воздух как карп, выброшенный из пруда, Бьякуя видел, чувствовал, что его несло — опасной безумной тропой. Он видел такое однажды — когда его лейтенант поднял на него занпакто. Но тогда — тогда был повод, и воспоминания об этом поводе обожгли горло, превращая гнев в ярость. Бьякуя медленно произнес, контролируя каждое слово:

— Я делаю то, что считаю нужным. Для тебя этого достаточно.

— Считаете нужным? А вы уверены, что оно кому-то нужно, кроме вас? Вы и Рукию оберегали так, как считали нужным! Только во что ей обошлась ваша «забота»?

Гнев вырвался, накрыл с головой, туманя разум, прошипел голосом Бьякуи:

— Ты смеешь говорить о Рукии? О том, каково ей пришлось? Ты, бросивший ее сразу, едва она попала в семью Кучики. Единственный человек, которого она считала близким. Мне это говоришь ты?

Ренджи захохотал:

— До Рукии была Хисана. А до нее кто? Кого вы еще уморили своим «нужным»? Кого заставляли допрыгнуть до луны?

Из легких как будто вышибли воздух. Сознание окатила ледяная волна, впилась в кожу миллионом игл, пришпиливая к месту.

Широко распахнутые глаза напротив казались черными провалами. Ренджи моргнул — раз, другой. Реяцу, бушевавшая вокруг него, уменьшилась, схлопнулась. Он попятился, отступил на два шага, развернулся и сорвался в шунпо.

Гнева не было — как не было горечи, сожаления и злости. Осталась только надсадная ноющая пустота в груди. Его словно вывернули наизнанку и выбили дурь об ствол. Поделом.

Бьякуя сунул руки под мышки, согреваясь, и стоял на месте до тех пор, пока луну не затянули облака, а ночная сырость не пробрала до костей.

Он медленно прошелся по взрытой и обожженной поляне, присел рядом с мешком, достал стандартный походный паек, поморщился — еда была, безусловно, питательной, но есть наверняка невозможно. Открыл коробку с рисовыми шариками, и в руку упал маленький флакон, небрежно завернутый в грубую бумагу. Плотный лист раскрутился, обнажая стеклянный бок. Во флаконе колыхалась темная вязкая жидкость.

Но еще до того, как Бьякуя открутил крышку и понюхал содержимое, он уже знал, что там окажется: соус «Огненный лис», его любимый. Рукия, однажды попробовав, сказала, будто им можно смело сжигать города — хватит пары капель. Она, конечно, преувеличила, но Бьякуя понимал, что не все разделяют его пристрастие ко всему острому: жгучему, яркому до рези в глазах, до перехваченного дыхания.

Он сел на пятки, рассматривая флакон. Ренджи, Ренджи.

Прислонился спиной к дереву, подвернув под себя ногу, и прикрыл глаза.


	6. Chapter 6

Ренджи медленно кружил над обломками сразу трех машин. Врачи скорой помощи укладывали на носилки пострадавших. К счастью, он тут не понадобится — Ренджи чувствовал, как души возвращаются в тела под ровный писк приборов и скороговорку медиков. Пора было возвращаться, но он все тянул. Появившегося пустого, привлеченного катастрофой, смахнул, не глядя и досадуя, что тот оказался совсем слабым.

Если бы все свои проблемы Ренджи мог решить так просто.

Даже жаль, что Бьякуя не практикует воспитательных методов капитана Зараки — тот незатейливо бил морду, в назидание и вообще.

Ренджи чудовищно вымотался — от напора Бьякуи, от его требований постичь то, что никогда толком не давалось, от постоянной боязни ошибиться, не справиться, не оправдать. От иллюзии близости.

Он проводил взглядом машину скорой помощи, закинул занпакто на плечо и полетел на знакомое дрожание реяцу. На душе было паскудно, и хотелось сдохнуть. Он вдруг понял, отчего самураи древности вскрывали себе животы. Есть дела, которые можно смыть с души чужой кровью, а есть те, которые можно смыть кровью собственной. И дело не только в словах, кинутых капитану. Просто Ренджи забылся.

Бьякуя сидел под деревом. Его лицо неподвижной маской белело в полутьме. Ренджи приземлился напротив, бросил к его ногам меч, упал на колени и уткнулся лбом в помятую траву.

— Простите меня, капитан. Моя жизнь принадлежит вам. Возьмите ее.

— Отчет, Ренджи.

Отчет? Какой, мать его, отчет? Голова кружилась. Интересно, Бьякуя надел перчатки? Было бы лестно, если бы он его прикончил вот так, с голыми ладонями. Сдохнуть можно, о чем он вообще думает?

— Ренджи!

Твою мать! Он поднял голову. Бьякуя выглядел раздраженно — словно застал остатки попойки на рабочем месте. Бьякуя выглядел усталым — как будто смотрел на до смерти надоевшие отчеты. Бьякуя… Бьякуя выглядел как обычно. Разве что сидел не у себя за столом, выпрямившись, а на земле, подтянув правую ногу к груди и обхватив руками колено. Все-таки без перчаток. Сердце стучало о пустую грудную клетку, гоняя по телу ночной запах травы и влаги; с каждым ударом Ренджи встряхивало с головы до ног.

Надо взять себя в руки, ну же. Ренджи сосредоточился, погружаясь в кроваво-красную муть собственного сознания, бросок, подсечка — и сжал эмоции, не давая им вырваться. Открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Бьякуей. Тот смотрел с блеском в глазах — так, как будто о чем-то, наконец, догадался. Душевное равновесие под этим взглядом чуть покачнулось, словно земля под ногами, но Ренджи уже взял себя в руки, опустив глаза на вырез косоде. В треугольнике ткани белела кожа. А если посмотреть ниже, то можно увидеть, как приподнялась ткань хакама, обнажая лодыжку. Прекрасный способ успокоиться, Абарай. Ты молодец.

Над поляной раскинулся купол кеккая, и Ренджи вздрогнул, с трудом отрывая взгляд от Бьякуи. Точно. Отчет.

— За время патрулирования обнаружено трое пустых, класс опасности — третий, были развоплощены. Все души на вверенном участке отправлены по назначению. Конец доклада.

— Ужинай, — Бьякуя едва заметно кивнул, откидывая голову на дерево и прикрывая глаза.

Ужинай? И это все? Ренджи потряс головой. А облить презрением? Отправить на внеочередное дежурство в Руконгай? Впрочем, нет, это-то всегда успеется. Ну, хотя бы выговор о наглости и недопустимости подобного поведения? Но Бьякуя молчал.

Ладно, потом разберемся. Сейчас точно лучше не лезть — а ну как передумает.

Промозглая сырость ночи пробралась под косоде, Ренджи почесал в затылке — с костром было бы веселее.

И принялся за дело.

Когда он снял дерн, то почувствовал, даже не увидел, как Бьякуя пошевелился. А после того, как Ренджи, набрав веточек, принялся раздувать огонь, Бьякуя подал голос.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Костер развожу, капитан, — он постарался, чтобы голос прозвучал серьезно.

Подкинул в небольшой костерок короткую суковатую ветку. Пламя весело лизнуло кору — и занялось, потрескивая. Сейчас можно и остальное забросить.

Через пять минут маленький костер разгонял серую предутреннюю тьму. Ренджи присел, грея руки, Бьякуя поднялся и подошел ближе.

— Зачем это нужно?

Вот как ответить? Ренджи пожал плечами.

— Просто так. Хорошо станет, приятно. Мы в детстве грелись у костра.

— Значит, приятно, — задумчиво проговорил Бьякуя, и Ренджи начал медленно заливаться краской.

Бьякуя сел рядом, скрестив ноги. Сейчас, в неровных отблесках костра, он казался незнакомцем, случайным попутчиком, из тех, кто появляются на перегоне, устраиваются рядом, за день становятся ближе отца и матери, а потом растворяются в дымке дальней дороги. Ренджи охватило необъяснимое чувство потери, и он придвинулся ближе, впитывая всем телом прикосновение к теплому бедру. Но ощущение нереальности только усилилось, отдалось дрожью внизу живота, накрыло волной спокойствия. Бьякуя шевельнулся, разрывая контакт — Ренджи задохнулся от сожаления — наклонился к костерку, подложил еще одну ветку и снова сел на место. Тепло от прикосновения вернулось, а вместе с ним вернулось и спокойствие.

— Ренджи, — собственное имя прозвучало негромко, но он встрепенулся, оторвавшись от созерцания дрожащих языков пламени.

— Да?

— Расскажи, что именно ты сделал, чтобы взять себя в руки, когда я заговорил об отчете.

Треснул сучок в костре — оглушительно и звонко. От алых углей прогоревшей древесины тянуло жаром. Сердце билось сильно и ровно, немного слезились глаза от дыма — вот же хрень, попала-таки в огонь свежая листва. Бьякуя ждал.

Ренджи развернулся сел боком к костерку, рассматривая освещенный красными бликами профиль.

— Вы все равно вытянете это из меня.

Легкий кивок — отблески пламени метнулись по лицу.

Тепло, тепло — от огня, от легкого касания к колену.

— Даже если это заденет вашу честь?

— Честь, Ренджи, это соперничество между долгом и гордостью. Невозможно задеть честь того, кто помнит о своем долге и знает, чем нужно гордиться, — Бьякуя повернулся к Ренджи, лицо было серьезно, но в глазах плясали смешинки. Или это просто костер шалит? — Ты представлял меня, м-м-м, в пачке и на пуантах?

Ренджи подавился, задохнулся, тщетно пытаясь сдержаться — и расхохотался. Он смеялся и смеялся, представляя Бьякую на шпагате в топорщащейся юбочке, и не мог остановиться. От короткого удара в скулу из глаз посыпались звезды, смех улетучился в один миг. Бьякуя массировал кисть.

— Так мы сэкономим время, — пояснил он и добавил: — Я знаю, что ты в меня влюблен.

Между миром и Ренджи словно легла подушка. Звуки отдалились, окружающее пространство сузилось до сидящей фигуры перед ним. Только собственная кровь шумела в ушах, отдавалась в висках глухим стуком, да сухой воздух обжигал легкие.

— Откуда? — самое дурацкое, что можно спросить, ибо какая, в сущности, разница? Но Ренджи вдруг почувствовал, как с плеч ушла тяжесть, тяжесть, которой раньше он не замечал, настолько привык носить на себе. Раскрутилась и выстрелила давно сжатая пружина, ударив под дых. Но, все-таки… откуда? Ведь он…

— Я подслушал, — совершенно невозмутимо ответил Бьякуя.

Звуки вернулись, как будто с Ренджи сорвали пленку. Дым костра кружил голову, отдаваясь в каждой клеточке теплом, звенели цикады, прохладный ветерок обдувал лицо. Ренджи смотрел на своего капитана и задыхался — то ли от ярости, то ли от восторга. Он потряс головой, разгоняя туман и широко улыбаясь.

— Капитан, вас не пороли за подслушивание?

— Меня, — Бьякуя с достоинством смахнул с колена обгоревшую сосновую иглу, — никогда не ловили.

Ренджи заливало тепло.

— Капитан, вы… я…

— Кидо, Ренджи, помнишь?

На колено легла горячая ладонь. Ренджи застыл.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас сформировал Шаккахо. И удержал, применив тот же прием, какой используешь, когда при виде меня берешь себя в руки. — Ладонь прошлась по колену и выше. — У тебя получится. — Ладонь исчезла.

Как будто в полете схватили за ногу, сдернули с небес и грохнули со всей дури о землю. Даже не позлишься толком. Это же Кучики Бьякуя — добьюсь-чего-хочу-даже-если-общество-душ-отправится-в-ад.

Ренджи просто уселся поудобнее, уже привычно сложил руки перед собой:

— Хадо тридцать один, Шаккахо!

Ладони наполнились горячей, пульсирующей силой. Теперь не нырнуть внутрь себя, сосредоточиться на том яростном клубке пламени, схватить! Собственная сила рвалась прочь, вытекала сквозь сжатый кулак. Ренджи пыталась загнать ее обратно, оседлать и подчинить. Вдруг на запястья легли прохладные пальцы, нащупали пульс и легко надавили.

— Сосредоточься, Ренджи, — голос Бьякуи звучал, как из колодца, — у тебя получается.

Ренджи дернулся, сжал кулаки, и его закружило в потоке собственных духовных частиц, прошивая тело насквозь, словно с откоса. В панике дернулся, но на запястьях сомкнулась железная хватка, удерживая на месте. Он задышал тяжело и часто — твою же мать, это было почти как тогда, в первый раз, когда он только учился контролю. Надо только вспомнить, почему у него получилось.

В ладонях начал разгораться огонь.

— Так хорошо. Продолжай, Ренджи, — Бьякуя поглаживал внутреннюю сторону запястья указательным пальцем, и это почему-то успокаивало.

— Сейчас я тебя отпущу. Готов?

Нет, он не был готов, он хотел сидеть так целую вечность, но руки исчезли, оставляя Ренджи наедине с собственной силой. Он задышал часто и мелко, стараясь успокоиться. Все получится, он это делал много раз — вашу же мать, сейчас Ренджи отчетливо понимал, что происходит. Он видел темно-красные потоки духовной силы, шедшие от грудной клетки к рукам и ногам, заливавшие голову ровным мягким светом. Они ветвились, дробясь на все более мелкие, и пронизывали каждую точку тела. Почему Ренджи считал духовную силу бесформенной слепящей массой, заливающей сознание? Он просто нихрена не видел. В памяти всплыл размеренный голос Бьякуи: «Если хочешь ударить эффективно, ты должен осознавать, чем бьешь. Сейчас ты вслепую хватаешь все, что попадается под руку. Это неверно».

Ренджи, задыхаясь, сжал кулаки. В ладони с кончиков пальцев потекла, заструилась духовная сила. Алое пламя увеличивалось, разбухая. Ренджи потянул его на себя, ныряя в него с головой, как в омут — еще немного, он сможет, сможет, сможет!..

От грохота взрыва заложило уши, крошечный костерок полыхнул пламенем выше головы и иссяк, шипя и рассыпая искры. А Ренджи, засыпанный хвоей и травой, ликующе смотрел на Бьякую, перед которым растворялся уже привычный щит. Губы пересохли, в горле стучало быстро-быстро: «Понял, понял, понял!»

Пусть у него пока нихрена не получается, зато он точно теперь знает — как. Главное, больше тренироваться. Это оказалось так просто — просто протянуть руку.

Ренджи поднял глаза на Бьякую.

Наверное, он бы сдержался. Он бы смог, наверное.

У Бьякуи блестели глаза. Еще у него были сухие губы, плотно сжатые — чуть изогнутая линия.

Потом он их облизнул.

И Ренджи накрыло.

Приподняло, понесло и потащило в душное, темное, острое. Он наклонился, вдыхая запах кожи, схватил за плечи — они как каменные; провел языком по мягким губам, размыкая их; скользнул по ровной кромке зубов. Бьякуя шевельнулся, подаваясь навстречу, его язык толкнулся в рот, и Ренджи застонал, ловя его губами, проваливаясь в поцелуй с головой, приникая к губам все глубже, сильнее, до сорванного крика, до белых пятен перед глазами. Он потерялся в шуме стучащей в виски крови и грохоте сердца Бьякуи, его дыхании — горячем и быстром.

Бьякуя молчал, лишь смотрел — губы смыкались и размыкались, а уголки подрагивали, словно он сдерживал улыбку. Или это неровный свет луны играл на лице. Но Ренджи плевать хотел на шутки неверного зрения — он слышал сорванное дыхание, чувствовал стук сердца.

И сделал то, о чем давно мечтал. Нащупал руку Бьякуи и поднес ее к своим губам. Поцеловал раскрытую ладонь с мозолями от меча, провел языком между пальцев, вобрал в рот указательный, лаская подушечку и замирая от каждого своего прикосновения. Перехватил запястье, повел ладонью вверх, к локтю, забираясь под рукав, оглаживая горячую кожу. Потянулся дальше и выше, срывая дыхание, сжимая плечо со вздувшимися напряженными мышцами.

Бьякуя выдохнул, рывком перехватил руку выше локтя, подтянул к себе, и Ренджи окатило жаром. Он, вздрагивая, торопливо стряхнул с себя косоде, дернул пояс на талии у Бьякуи, распахивая полы, и голодно застонал при виде бледной кожи. Две прохладные ладони легли на грудь, и Ренджи гортанно выдохнул, прогибаясь под прикосновениями.

Пальцы прошлись вдоль линий татуировок, и Ренджи подался вперед, обхватывая Бьякую — не сдерживаясь, раскрываясь, желая большего.

Жесткий поцелуй выбил остатки дыхания и уничтожил разум — Бьякуя целовался так же, как сражался, остро и смертельно. Ренджи выстанывал его имя, извиваясь в объятьях, гладил по спине, разлетаясь на осколки. Если он не соберет себя утром, если окажется, что это не повторится — он уже счастлив.

Бьякуя перехватил руки Ренджи — сначала одну, потом вторую — сжал в стальном захвате и повалил на спину. Мир опрокинулся звездным небом, горячим дыханием и шелком волос, проехавшимся по лицу. Ренджи поймал губами прядь и потянул за нее. Когда ладонь Бьякуи легла на пах, Ренджи провалился в мутный красный озноб. Смаргивая туман перед глазами, он провел пальцем по щеке — и забился, сжался, когда прохладная рука скользнула за пояс хакама. Выгибаясь, Ренджи обхватил Бьякую за плечи, прижался бедрами, потянулся, прикусил тонкую кожу на шее, заваливая на себя.

— Тихо, тихо-тихо-тихо, — прерывистый шепот Бьякуи — с ума сойти, шепот Бьякуи, можно сдохнуть в этом лесу — обжег ухо.

Тот оглаживал бока, ласкал соски рваными короткими прикосновениями, от каждого из которых Ренджи задерживал дыхание, дрожа. Он бы захныкал, заорал, взорвался бы реяцу — если бы мог пошевелиться.

Ладонь легла на его член, чуть царапая кожу, Бьякуя коротко вздохнул Ренджи в шею, сжал пальцы.

— Да! — его унесло в вязкую чувственную муть, когда Бьякуя задвигал рукой.

Ренджи метался, что-то городил — бессвязное и бесстыдное, и надеялся, что Бьякуя проявит милость, нахрен забудет всю эту чушь, или пусть не забывает, пусть помнит. Сейчас можно было все — мир остался за пределами горячих пальцев, вместе с запретами и бесплодными мечтами. Одежда мешала, и Ренджи дернул за пояс, срывая с Бьякуи хакама, обнажая бедра. И тут Бьякуя выпустил его член.

Встал, небрежным движением сбросил полуспущенные хакама, затем повязку, разулся, переступая с ноги на ногу. Ренджи поднялся на колени, не отрывая взгляда от стоящего члена. На голову легла тяжелая рука, и Ренджи вскинул голову — у Бьякуи блестели глаза, губы шевельнулись — просьба? Приказ? Да пошло оно. Все, что имело значение, это гладкая ровная плоть с обнажившейся влажной головкой и пальцы, что сорвали с головы повязку и зарылись в рассыпавшиеся волосы.

Ренджи прижался лицом к паху, целуя жесткие завитки, провел языком по вздувшейся вене, потерся подбородком о вздыбленный член — и вобрал его в рот, мягко сжимая губами. Бьякуя пошатнулся, и Ренджи сжал бедра, не давая упасть. Ладонь скользнула по напряженным ягодицам, член во рту дернулся, и Ренджи охнул, заглатывая его до основания.

— Ренджи.

Он не узнавал своего имени. Толчок — в глазах темнело.

— Ренджи.

Он словно качался на волнах — принять горлом плоть, сглотнуть. Еще быстрее. И еще. Кружилась голова, глаза заливал пот, Бьякуя стонал на одной низкой ноте, а Ренджи кружил языком по головке, собирая капли выступающего сока. Бьякуя замер, оборвав стон, по телу прошла судорога — в горло толчками брызнула сперма. Ренджи глотал мелкими порциями, высасывая до последней капли пряную жидкость. Бьякуя рухнул на колени, обхватил член Ренджи и сжал, быстро дроча.

Бедра разъехались, когда Ренджи содрогнулся, кончая, спазм за спазмом выталкивая из себя семя. Он обнял Бьякую за талию, проваливаясь в блаженную темноту, увлекая его за собой.

Когда он открыл глаза, Бьякуя никуда не делся. Лежал рядом, на боку, подложив руку под голову. Вторая покоилась у Ренджи на животе.

Ренджи накрыл ее ладонью и потянул к себе, осторожно поцеловал пальцы. Это — счастье? Вот то, что распирает сейчас изнутри, рвется наружу обжигающим теплом и удушающей нежностью?

Ренджи не знал. Он просто лежал, впитывая тепло руки Бьякуи, и не собирался ее отпускать. Бьякуя недовольно сжал губы, и Ренджи поцеловал в самый их краешек. Бьякуя напрягся, а через миг расслабился и хмыкнул:

— Твоя наглость завораживает.

— Угу. Капитан?

Бьякуя шевельнулся в ответ.

— А если бы не получилось? Если бы я не смог разобраться с кидо? Почему вы были так уверены?

— Твой банкай.

— Что? — Ренджи даже растерялся от такого перехода.

— У тебя кидотипный банкай, Ренджи. Ты не мог не справиться.

— А… — и заткнулся, поймав усмешку Бьякуи.

Они замолчали.

— А дальше… — Ренджи споткнулся.

— Я не знаю, к чему мы придем, Ренджи.

Тот рывком перевернулся, навис над Бьякуей, вжимая всем телом в землю, заглянул в смеющиеся глаза. Так похоже на него — лежать распластанным и в то же время умудряться смотреть сверху вниз.

Ренджи вдруг понял, что будет любить этого человека бесконечно. За щеточки ресниц, кладущие на лицо ровные тени, за едва слышное насмешливое фырканье, за силу и уверенность, за доверие и вспышки злости, за кисти для каллиграфии и холодный чай. Он зажмурился, осознав, сколько в его жизни Бьякуи.

Вспомнился их первый урок по кидо.

— Иногда цель игры — не результат, а процесс.

— Мы играем?

— Нет, — Ренджи смотрел ему в глаза и широко улыбался, — но принцип тот же.

Бьякуя прищурился.

Отвел с лица Ренджи прядь, вглядываясь, и коротко кивнул.


End file.
